Returning is only the start
by ladykeogh
Summary: A leddi fanfic. Luc returns but not quite how anyone had expected!
1. Jut another normal day

**Hello :D this is m first Holby fanfic! It's a leddi fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, please R&R **

Chapter 1 – Just another normal day...

Eddi stood at the nurses' station sorting through some patient notes. It was just another normal day. She didn't like that empty space she felt, the one _he_ used to fill but she learnt to accept it and get on with her life.

But there was always the odd time when she found herself daydreaming about what could have been. And this was one of those times.

She quickly snapped out of it though when Sacha came over speaking in a rather panicked voice, very unlike him.

'Eddi, there's been a major RTC involving 3 cars, a lorry and...and a campervan'. He paused as if that meant something but soon carried on. 'On AAU we are taking 2 minor injuries who were the passengers in one of the cars and also a seriously injured male who has just been cut from the wreckage...he was the driver of the campervan'

Eddi was still busying around when she realised he was still there. 'Anything else?' she asked irritated. She was having one of those days, when suddenly it dawned on her...it wasn't about to get any better. Her head shot up and she stared straight into Sacha's eyes.

'Oh god no' she blurted out before she realised what she was saying. 'I'm so sorry Eddi' Sacha said apologetically. Then finally he said the words she had been dreading.

'It's Luc'.

**The end...of that chapter, there is more to come. I will TRY to update regularly but please be patient **


	2. Their Roof

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, they all mean a lot here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Their roof

She froze.

Sacha reached over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder when he saw the shock on her face.

She could feel tears in her eyes, threatening to make an appearance. She blinked them back and walked hurriedly to the only place she could think to go.

The roof.

When she got up there she went straight to the edge and took a breath of air. She sat down right on the edge where he had sat the very day he left.

_When you fall in love, it's a long way down_.

Those words ringing in her ears, she realised now that there was nothing she wanted more than to see him again. The way he looked at her. The way he made her feel. She wanted to wake up and for him to be back, next to her.

What if he doesn't want to come back? He has no choice does he?

She let the tears fall down her face. Today she was going to see him, which was more than she ever thought could happen but she just wanted so badly for him to be okay. She just wanted him back.

She cleared her mind of all the thoughts running around frantically in her head, wiped her eyes and headed down towards AAU. _He is going to be okay_, she kept telling herself.

It was going to be one hell of a day!

**That's chapter 2 done now please review, good or bad and I will take all criticism on board! I love writing this story and I just hope you like reading it too.**


	3. Powerless

**Hey so this is chapter 3, I wasn't going to update today cos I have a lot going on but I found time because of all your lovely reviews I didn't want to leave you waiting so here you go **

Chapter 3 – 

The second she got down there the doors to AAU swung open and she saw 2 patients being wheeled in, but neither of them Luc!

She waiting and waited pretending to look busy for what felt like hours but what most likely was more like 5 or 10 minutes until finally the doors swung open once again to reveal his crumpled up body lying on the bed.

She almost gasped with the shock of seeing him so hurt. So _powerless. _

As they wheeled the bed beside her his eyes widened and he used all the energy he could conjure up to reach out his hand.

She looked down at it in shock. Her hand fell down in front of her to meet his and she gripped onto his hand so tightly as if she would never let go.

She gave him a weak smile and he knew she would never let go. She could see in his eyes that he was trapped, he was trying to apologise.

He kept on trying to take his oxygen mask off but it was just replaced again by Michael who had rushed to the scene.

She felt a tear escape her eye but she wiped it away almost at the same time.

She realised she could be helping and dropped his hand.

His eyes widened but he couldn't speak.

'I'll get a line in' she informed Michael.

'Oh no you will not' he replied seriously, 'You are staying right there or leaving because you are in no state to treat him, you said yourself it's complicated between you so please just do me a favour and don't try to treat him'

With those words she sunk back into a chair and resumed holding Luc's hand.

Then he managed to get his oxygen mask off he stared at her, he was looking into her eyes but it was almost like he was looking through her.

'I'm sorry' he said, almost in a whisper and a single tear rolled down his face, outlining its shape.

She was so chocked up she could hardly speak so she just squeezed his hand.

Then she was just left there, _powerless_. Just like him.

**End of that chapter, hope you enjoyed it will try to update soon **


	4. His Lab

**Hello this is chapter 4, please R&R! I'm trying to make the chapters longer for you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 4 – 

After what felt like hours Luc was finally stable, but there was still no guarantee he would pull through.

Eddi knew that but she just kept repeating over and over that he would be okay. He wasn't awake yet but would probably come round in a few hours. Sacha came over to check how he was doing every now and again but apart from that Eddi was left having to look at the man she was trying so desperately to hate but just couldn't.

She just sat there staring at the blank expression on his pale face and at that moment she stopped trying to figure out what she felt for him. She didn't know because she had never felt it before. The way she just wanted to comfort him and scream at him at the same time.

All she knew was that there was no way that she was leaving. No way she was letting go of that hand.

She finally looked up and took in the ward around her. She had been sitting staring at their hands for ages, looking around almost made her feel dizzy.

She felt a squeeze on her hand and immediately her head shot back down to their hands. Then to his eyes, they were open. He was awake! She gave him a relieved smile.

'I'm so sorry Eddi' he said weakly.

She didn't know what to say, she had so many questions to ask, number one being why did you leave me? Then suddenly that very question fell from her mouth without her even realising what she was saying.

He didn't look surprised; it was like he was waiting for it.

'I don't know what to say. I don't even know myself why I left so how should I explain it to you?' he took a deep breath and gripped her hand even tighter. 'You are different to anyone I've ever known Eddi but I am...me and I can't be who you need. I can't protect you or love you anywhere near as much as you deserve. I don't deserve you Eddi, I never did. Please just go'. She could hear the quiver in his voice.

Had he just said those words?

'Luc, I don't care about...' he cut her off.

'Please Eddi, just go...I don't want you here' he snapped at her.

She felt her eyes fill with tears. She grabbed her bag and ran off as the tears were released.

She ran down all the long corridors and stairways until she got to the lab. His lab.

That lab where he had first initiated this whole mess!

He had no choice; he had to come back when he didn't even want to. He didn't want to say, that's why he left. It was that simple! She had been tormented for weeks thinking about why he could have left but that was why. Simply, because he didn't need to stay.

She crouched down behind one of the desks, hugged her knees and buried her head in them. She let the tears fall onto her scrubs and didn't even attempt to wipe them away.

Why had she even come here?

**Okay end of that chapter, hope that was a bit of a twist next chapter soon I hope!**


	5. Apologies

**Okay, this is chapter 5 I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R**

Chapter 5 – Apologies

She heard a knock on the door. Who was it? No-one ever came down here apart from Luc.

Luc!

He stood there staring vacantly at her.

'What are you doing here Luc, you are seriously ill you should be in bed' she shouted out, her voice breaking with frustration.

'I'm sorry Eddi I just couldn't live with what I said' he spoke apologetically.

'Then why did you say it Luc? You know maybe you were right, maybe we aren't right for each other, maybe this whole mess should just finally...end' she spoke so harshly.

'Because no matter how many times I tell myself I'm not right for you I still can't stop thinking about you or regretting hurting you so I thought why can't I be right for you? I love you Eddi and I don't know if that's enough but I would do anything so...' he suddenly stopped speaking, cried out and doubled over.

Eddi rushed straight over to him but by that time he was already lying on the floor.

'Luc. Luc, please stay with me' she cried as she sa his eyelids fluttering shut.

'No Luc please, you are staying right here, you're not leaving me...I'll page Sacha'

She searched her pockets for her pager but it wasn't there. Her face dropped. She felt her phone in her pocket and grabbed it but there was no signal. She went to get up but he grabbed her hand.

'Eddi please...please don't leave me' he whispered. She felt her eyes fill up with tears. She lay down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

'I have to help you' she whimpered.

'You're not leaving me Eddi...I want you with me when...' he was cut off by a bout of violent coughing, he turned onto his side and coughed up some blood.

Eddi punched Luc's chest with her fist in frustration, 'no Luc you aren't going anywhere'

He turned round to face her and looked straight into her eyes.

'I'm sorry I left you Eddi' he whispered.

'You didn't leave me Luc, you're here now aren't you?' he gave her a faint smile and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead.

His eyes widened and he started gasping for breath. He held onto his chest and was blue in the face. Until he almost gave up and collapsed to the floor, he wasn't breathing.

**End of that chapter hope you enjoyed, next chapter soon I hope, please review because every review means a lot!**


	6. Solving and resolving

**Hey here's chapter 6 guys! Enjoy **

Chapter 6 – 

Eddi froze.

She knew what she had to do, she could save him. Or at least get him breathing again.

All she needed was a biro, she searched her pockets and his but there was nothing, she leapt to her feet and ran over to his other desk. She looked around but there was nothing. Then she saw it had draws and checked them and there one was. She grabbed it and ran back to Luc's lifeless body.

'I'm sorry Luc, please forgive me' she whispered under her breath.

She took the plastic casing off the pen and traced his ribs with her fingers until she found the place. She jabbed the sharp biro right in-between two ribs. Then grabbed the plastic tube, opened the hole and put the tube into it.

Nothing happened.

Then suddenly his chest started rising again. He was breathing, she'd done it!

She ran as fast as she could into the hallway until she got signal and rang Sacha.

'Sacha it's Eddi, it's Luc he's down here, I don't know what's wrong. I've done all I can just please get down here'she pleaded.

'Right I'll be down there in a jiff, stay with him' he said.

In a few minuted he arrived with Chrissie and Michael. They all stood and stared down at Luc concerned. Michael knelt down and checked Luc's breathing.

'God Eddi, this is brilliant. I think someone just saved Hemingway's life. Quickly lets get him out of here and Eddi...why was he down here?' he asked.

'Erm...it's complicated' she replied.

'What isn't with you two' Michael joked.

They quickly got Luc onto a stretcher and straight up to AAU.

Eddi was left standing in the middle of AAU, pretty confused. She saw Sacha approaching her but it was as if everything was in slow motion. She knew she obviously looked a mess but she didn't care she just wanted Luc to be okay.

Sacha opened his arms and gave Eddi a huge squeeze in the middle of the ward.

'Sacha! Get off' she shouted. His smile turned into a concerned frown as he looked sympathetically at Eddi.

'Come with me' he said softly as he took Eddi into the staff room.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'You have to stop pushing people away Eddi. Why won't you talk to us. We are all upset too' he sounded surprisingly hurt.

'Look I just want to be left alone...please?' she asked, disregarding his previous comment.

'Why won't you talk to me Eddi?' He sounded hurt.

'Because the only person who I could talk to about any of this is fighting for his life, okay' she burst into tears.

Sacha stood there, not knowing what to do. He walked closer to her and pulled her into another hug.

'It's okay Eddi, he'll be okay' Sacha said.

'I'll make sure of it' said Michael from the corner of the room; he had snuck in without either of them noticing. Armed with some words of wisdom.

'It looks like we've got ourselves a fighter. He is not going anywhere anytime soon...he'll be okay. Go home, this place can run without you, ya know?' Eddi didn't argue with them, to be honest she didn't have the energy to argue with them.

'Okay' she said timidly. There was a silence, not awkward just for them all to take in the day they'd had really.

'Group hug' Sacha said excitedly.

'Oh god' exclaimed Michael but neither him nor Eddi resisted as Sacha pulled them both into a hug.

**Thanks for reading dunno about all the medical stuff going on. I sort of made it up but think I saw the pen thing in Holby before. Probably absolute crap but I tried :L Will try to update soon and thank you so much for the reviews, you are all so kind! Also, sorry for the wait **


	7. His Home

**Okay, sorry for the huge wait but here is the net chapter, enjoy **

Chapter 7 – His Home

Soon after Sacha let them go Eddi got changed quickly and went to see Luc. She grabbed his keys from the pocket of his jeans that lay on the chair.

'I'll be here when you wake up' she whispered and with that she left and headed to his caravan.

She opened the door with some difficulty, Luc had said it was hard to open. She kept her clothes on and curled up on his bed. She missed him. Being there with him.

She just lay there and cried until no more tears could escape her eyes. She was so exhausted but she just couldn't sleep. She just stayed curled up looking straight up at the ceiling. There were a few thing blue-tacked to it. A photo of Luc and what must have been his mum in what seemed like a hospital bed, a birthday card which Eddi reached up and opened. It read 'dearest Lucas, I miss you happy birthday. Love mum'.

She realised that all these things had something to do with his mum in some way. He spoke of her once but obviously didn't like talking about his family. She felt sorry for him, even more now that he was lying all alone in that hospital bed, but she felt comfortable in his home.

It was as close as she could get to being with him.

She closed her eyes tight shut and drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you liked it sorry it wasn't a very good chapter, next one coming very soon I promise!**


	8. Good Morning

**Hey here is chapter 8 thank you again for all the lovely reviews! I hope you like this chapter **

Chapter 8 – 

Eddi awoke at around 6am. She hadn't set an alarm but honestly hadn't slept so was just waiting for morning to come. She got up quickly and got dressed into some skinny jeans, a loose top and her leather jacket.

She then made her way into his box-like bathroom to do her makeup.

When she was done she put her shoes on and slung her bag onto her back. Last time she left Luc's home she had been with him, joking and laughing about people gossiping about them on the ward. She just hoped things could be like that again. Hoped they could just be them again.

Eddi locked the door and her light blue converse guided her towards the hospital. She went straight to the staff room, put her stuff in the locker and left, entering a very busy AAU.

She couldn't help feeling guilty she wasn't working, though she'd been practically banned they obviously needed her help. She spotted someone she didn't notice who seemed to be lost and automatically went into work mode.

'I'm sorry you can't be here' she said calmly. He grabbed his identification from under his shirt.

'Sorry. Max Schneider the new locum, in the place of Luc Hemingway' she stood there shocked. Realising she was in her casual clothes and he was probably wondering who she was.

'Oh erm, yes hi I'm Eddi McKee, senior nurse. But not today I'm afraid you'll have to go and find Chrissie or Sacha I have somewhere I need to be' she said quickly and hurried off in the direction of Luc's bed.

As she approached she caught sight of Sacha.

'Oh Sacha, new locum is probably looking for you, he seemed confused. Anyway is Luc still down here?' Eddi said in a rush.

'Alrighty! I will make sure I find our lost friend. He is indeed, I think he's just waking up' Eddi nodded and rushed to Luc's bedside.

When she got there the room was empty apart from Luc and now her. She sat down on the chair and held onto his hand as it fell to his side. She opened her phone and there was a text from Liam. She'd hardly heard from him since he'd moved back to Leeds but she felt a smile creep along her face as she opened it.

'What are you smiling about?' she heard a voice say, it was Luc. Her head shot up and their eyes met.

'God Luc you chocked me' she smiled. He gave a wide grin and just looked at her.

'What are you looking at?' she asked.

'You' he replied kind of creepily.

'Well stop it cos your making me feel uncomfortable' she retaliated.

There was a long yet un-awkward silence.

'Thank you' Luc said weakly.

'For what?' she replied automatically, though in that instance she knerw exactly what for.

'For saving me, for forgiving me, for being here with me now. I ran away at the first sight of commitment, honestly I don't feel like I deserve this. I'm sorry for everything Eddi...I really am' a single tear rolled down his cheek and Eddi watched it leave a trail.

For once in her life Eddi found herself completely speechless. He saw her struggling for words and spoke again.

'I won't leave you again...ever. I'll never regret anything as much as I regret leaving you! Being away from you made me realised what I want. I'm staying' Eddi burst into tears and a smile crept along her face.

Luc put his hand up against her cheek and wiped the tears away.

'Awwww you two are adorbale' said a familiar voice, both of them looked up and glared at a confused looking Chantelle.

'Hello?' said Eddi slowly.

'Oh right yeah, Sacha asked Chrissie to ask me to ask you if you could work today eddi? He said he knows its not ideal but it is seriously busy and they could really use your help', Eddi turned to look at Luc.

'I'll be fine, go on' he gave her a reassuring smile. Chantelle crept away but was still looking at them from the nurses station.

'I'll come back later' she smiled.

'Okay, but you're only welcome if you bring some food. The patients aren't lying this hospital stuff is crap' Eddi let out a laugh. It felt like ages since she'd laughed or even smiled.

'Okay I'll bring food' she rolled her eyes. She was about to walk away but Luc grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes.

'What?' she sounded confused. He put his hands round her waist and pulled her down to him. Their noses were touching and he grinned at her.

'I missed you' he said and pressed his lips softly against hers, she responded gently.

She finally broke away and stood up, 'I'll see you later' he nodded and watched as she walked off.

**Okay end of that chapter! Next update soon this fic is coming to an end now but am going to try and update regularly for you please review!**


	9. Drinks

**Chapter 9 guyss Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 - Drinks

Eddi got changed and went down to AAU. Sacha greeted her with a huge hug.

'Oi Sacha yesterday was a one off, back to normal now. No more soft stuff' Eddi joked.

'I know, I'm just so happy you're here we've been rushed off our feet'. He smiled relieved.

Eddi got straight to work. After about 3 hours the ward quietened down a bit and Eddi found herself at the nurses' station going through some patient notes.

'It's Eddi right?' came a voice.

'Yes...hello? Erm and you are?' she asked confused.

'Oh, I'm Max, we met this morning' she suddenly remembered.

'Oh right, yes sorry' she felt embarrassed but honestly she had a lot on her mind that morning and had completely forgotten about him. She looked at the clock and there were only ten more minutes left of her shift. Sacha came skipping over.

'Well, today was mental so I'm thinking everyone deserves a drink?' he said.

Luc would most definitely be sleeping and a few drinks wouldn't hurt. She wouldn't be back late.

'Okay I'm in' she said enthusiastically. 'And me' added Max, smiling at Eddi.

So when their shift's finally ended the AAU staff headed off to the pub.

Eddi spent most of the night talking to the new locum, Max. They had a surprising amount in common. It was only her, Max, Chrissie and Sacha left but then Chrissie and Sacha headed home and they were the only ones.

They were still chatting when her phone rang, it was Michael. She thought it rude to answer so ignored the call. Then the phone rang a few more times. What could he want? She turned her phone off and put it in her bag.

'Would you like another drink?' Max asked.

'Sure, last one though' she replied. She could feel she had drunk far too much but was enjoying herself, she felt less stressed.

'Here you go' he said as he passed her another drink.

'Thanks' she replied.

He locked her eyes with his and moved closer. As he pressed his lips strongly against hers she didn't know what to do. The kiss grew more passionate and she didn't even know how it had happened, she pushed him away. There was a hurt look on his face.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Oh god! Look, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I don't like you like that. Thank you, but I'd better be getting home' she said.

Max turned a rather alarming shade of pink.

'Oh right! Yeh no biggie, shall I get you a taxi' he said.

'No really it's fine, bye Max' Eddi said hurriedly and exited the pub.

She stumbled along the pavement and rummaged through her bag to find her phone. As she turned it on she saw all the missed calls coming through; 13 from Michael and 7 from Sacha. What was so urgent that they would call at this time? She had a voicemail from Michael; she rang the number and listened.

'Hey Eddi its Michael, please pick up or whatever just get to Holby pronto' he sounded uncharacteristically stressed.

Her face dropped and it almost felt like her heart stopped for a split second as she realised the only reason that either of them would call was if something had happened.

I something had happened to Luc.

**Kay that's the end of that chapter, please R&R! Hope you liked it, next chapter soon **


	10. Regret

**Here is chapter 10, enjoy! Ad I am sooo sorry for the long wait **

Chapter 10 - regret

She grabbed a taxi as quickly as she could and once in the back, called Michael.

'Eddi, I can't talk right now I'm in theatre' he said, breathing heavily.

'Okay, why did you call?' she replied, her heart beating out of her chest.

'It's Luc, I'm operating now but I can't see a thing...suction please' there was a short silence until she heard a nurse shout 'He's gone into VF'.

'Charge to 100' Michael called, a tear rolling down Eddi's cheek.

'Michael, what's going on?' she screamed down the phone.

'Okay, charge to 150...nothing' Eddi burst into tears in the back of the taxi as it pulled up outside Holby. She leapt out.

'Michael, do something' she shouted down the phone as she ran up the stairs but the line had gone dead. She kept running up the familiar stairs but everything was blurred as she ran into AAU. She saw Sacha across the ward and ran straight to him.

'Where is he Sacha?' She shouted.

'He's in theatre now, I'm sure everything will be fine. He's in good hands.' He tried to reassure his friend.

'What theatre is he in?' she asked hurriedly.

'Oh AAU, theatre 2' she ran as quickly as she could along the corridor with Sacha close behind her. She crashed through the doors of the theatre room and stopped dead in front of the glass. Eddi pressed the button.

'Please Michael do something' giving up and collapsing to the floor. Sacha came up behind Eddi and pulled her to her feet.

Michael's mouth opened as she heard the echoing words escape his mouth, 'Time of death...12am' he almost whispered and stepped away from the table in defeat.

Eddi's legs went weak as Sacha struggled to hold her up, dealing with his own shock. Michael took his gloves off frustratedly and threw them across the room.

'Damn you Hemingway' he shouted and stared through the glass straight at Eddi. There was so much sadness in her eyes. Sacha sat her down on a stool in the corner, through the tears she managed to get some words out.

'I wasn't there' she wept. Sacha was holding back the tears himself, he liked Luc and he knew he was a good guy and seeing one of his closest friends so upset just added to it.

'I never told him how much I love him Sacha' a tear escaped his eye as he looked over at Michael who had entered. He looked a wreck.

'You still can' Sacha said tentatively gesturing towards Luc's lifeless body on the table, Eddi just nodded emotionlessly.

Michael called a nurse over, 'could you prepare the body please?' he asked. The nurse just nodded and went off to do so.

'How did it happen Michael' Eddi took a long breath, 'you promised me he would be okay' she burst into tears once again.

Michael just sighed regretfully and said 'I know'. The nurse scurried back in and informed them that the body was ready and waiting in the side room.

'What do I say?' Eddi asked her friends.

Michael told her 'Say what you never had the guts to say but wished you had...just say goodbye' Eddi nodded and walked past both the men on her way to...say goodbye.

**Okay, that is the end of that chapter! I hope it wasn't too sad and only one more chapter to go, please R&R because every review means a lot, thanks x**


	11. Goodbye

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry for the very long wait its just im back at school and have a lot of homework :/ last chapter then, here you go **

Chapter 11 – Goodbye

Eddi stepped into the dull painted room containing nothing but a bed and a chair. She looked over to the bed and stared at him, his face was once so full of life and happiness. The way he smiled at her. It made her feel special and knowing that she would never feel that again broke her. She couldn't imagine how she had got so attached to a man she had spent so little time with but it just happened.

A tear fell from her eye and landed on his chest. Eddi sat silently on the chair next to him and took a long breath.

'They've told me to speak to you. Even though you won't hear what I'm saying. I don't know why, maybe they think it'll make it easier for me to forget you and move on' she reached out and took his hand in hers still staring deep into his lifeless eyes.

'But I'll never get over you Luc Hemingway. You are annoying and irritating and very, very odd, but honestly I could never have wished to find anyone as remotely perfect as you were. I think in the short time we spent together I may have fallen in love with you. I dunno what I'm gonna do now. I'm sure they'll make me keep you updated so don't worry you'll be informed. And don't worry I'll make sure that caravan of yours goes to a good home, I might even keep it' she smiled to herself and just imagined his face smiling back.

'I guess you had to go one way or another though, it's what you do remember. I am going too miss you Luc, and just know that every day before work I will go up to that roof and think of you.' She paused and took in exactly what she was saying.

'I'm going to live every day Luc, just like you told me to! Goodbye' she signed off with a kiss to his forehead and let go of his lifeless hand.

Eddi Mckee walked away without looking back because she knew if she did she could never move on.

Eddi could only think of one place to go now. She climbed up the wining stairs to the roof. As she opened the door she took a huge breath of air, walked to the edge and clung on to the side. She sat down and stared down at his caravan.

It had been remarkably unscathed by the crash. Unlike him. She missed him already. Eddi liked being on the roof. She met him up there and that was how it all started. This remarkable mess!

She took one last breath then stepped inside and went back down the stairs. She got changed, grabbed her jacket and left to go home. As she headed out she saw someone walking in front of her. It looked so much like him, but it couldn't be...could it?

'Luc' she called out almost by mistake. The figure turned around startled. It was Max.

'No its me Max' he squinted and stepped into the light.

'Sorry I...I thought you were someone else' Max could see she was upset so moved closer to her and smiled.

'Would you perhaps like to go for a drink?' he asked hopefully.

**That's the end guys (here comes the speech) Firstly, I would like to thank absolutely everyone who has read and reviewed this story because I read every review and they really do make it so much nicer to write secondly, I would like to say a huge thanks to lalala95, I feel like I have gained a friend and we never would have talked if it wasn't for this fic! And you always leave amazing reviews so thank you to you 3 lastly (cos you must be bored by now) naturally, I will end this fic with the start of another! New Leddi fic coming soon then, happier this time I promise hah xxxx**


End file.
